Trouble In Vernan Cave
by Setsugo M.T
Summary: A Young Trainer Tussles His Way Through A Battle But With What?


_**Please Be Warned That This Story Is Not A Complete Story And All Of The Characters And Resources Used Are Property Of Nintendo And Its Affiliates. Thank You And Enjoy!  
**_ _ **  
**_ _This Is A Seven Part Series So Far This Is The First Of Seven Chapters So Please Be Patient If You Want To See More Of The Series.  
_  
ENTER VERNAN FOREST, A WILD POKEMON SLUMBERS IN A SECLUDED CAVE THIS POKEMON UNFAMILIAR TO THE NATURAL PUBLIC, A TRAINER OF THE NAME JOHNATHAN WALKED TOWARD THE CAVE LOST.

"…" He Would've Lurked Around The Area For Hours… His Serpentine Like Body Creeping Through The Shadows, While His Poison Spores Lit Up Showing There Was Prey Nearby. Not Only Would It Have Been Near The Prey But It Alrady Set Up Its Devious Trap To Obtain Its Next Victim… The Area Changed To A Cold Arctic Breeze, This Breeze Signaling The Heavy Snowfall That Were To Come After. He Peered His Gentle Yet Vicious Eyes Toward The Innocent Youth. Gazing At Him As He Walked Toward His Resting Domain. His Deep Vested Eyes Giving A Chill To The Trainer As He Felt What Used A Cooling Purple Shade Of Eyes Change To A Grueling Red Flame Of Stares. But the Trainer Obliviously Kept Walking Too Insecure To Check For His Own, And This Would Be His Downfall. Finally The Serpentine Disappeared Into The Shadows Of The Forest Only To Reappear In The Light Of The Cave Before Fading Into The Caves Shadows Once Again.  
"Wh-What Was…" The Creature Scurried Across The Light Frightening The Youth. As A Safety Measure Or What Seemed Like Pure Fear He Called For His Charizard, The Only True Friend He Had. The Dragon Growled Loudly Shaking The Cave But Only For A Short Duration.  
"Charizard Can You Light The Way?" The Trainer Pondered As The Charizard Did As He Was Asked, The Charized Lit The Path In Front Of Him So the Trainer Could See, However He Was Surprised To Find The Cave Was As Shallow As Low Water. He Immediately Went To Turn Back But Suddenly Out Of Pure Chance Or Formulation A Rock Slide Had Occurred Blocking The Duo Inside.  
"Oh No…" Suddenly A Burst Of Poison Gas Erupted Around The Charizard, Causing It To Fall Weak, As Its Growl Warned The Trainer Of His Pain.  
"Ch-Charizard?" He Turned Immediately And Noticed He Was On the Ground As The Area Got Cold Again, However The Room Lit Up Revealing The Slightly Furry Otter Serpent That's Been Tormenting The Two, He Gave An Intense Screech Indicating He Meant Business, And Upon That Notion He Stood For Moment For The Trainer To recognize His Strength. And With That The Trainer Took No Hesitation In Finding His Pokedex And Scanning The Pokemon. It Began To Entail Just Exactly What It Was.  
"Polutice.. The Poison Ice Type Pokemon… Polutice Normally Lures Other Trainers And Pokemon Into Battle By Freezing The Area, Its Poison Spores Also Helps It Detect New And Old Beings." The Polutice Screeched Once More Jolting At The Charizard Which Was Now Struggling To Get Back to It's Feet, And Once It Did It Was Tackled Heavily And Sent Flying To The Walls Of The Cave As It Was Surrounded By Poison Gas.  
"Oh, You Just Want To Battle..?" He Looked Toward the Charizard And screamed At It.  
"Come On Charizard You Can Do It! Just Like We Practiced!." And At This Moment Polutice Released A Full Force Poison Spurts, Or As The Move Is Called Poison Plume. Upon It Reaching Anywhere Close to The Charizard The Charizard Sent A Fire Blast The Poison Plume's Way Causing A Thick Smog. After A Moment The Charixard Charged At The Unexpecting Polutice Encased In Fire.  
"W-Wait That's…" CONTACT! The Attacke Sent The Polltic Pressed Against The Walls Of The Cave.  
"FLARE BLITZ!" After That The Charizard Fainted And The Trainer Walked Over To The Charizard Returning Him To The Pokeball After Appraising His Battle, He Then Walked To Pollutice And Showed Him A Fresh Pokeball.  
"Was That A Good Enough Fight For You?" The Polutice Closed Its Eyes And Tapped The ButtonTo Activate The PokeBall.  
"I Guess So… Rest Up Litlle Guy…" And Like So Polutice Was Inside The PokeBall. Afterward The Trainer Eased His Gaze To The Blocked Off Exit…  
"Now…How Am I Supposed To Get Out Of Here…." -TBC


End file.
